The Early Years
The Early Years is a US DVD featuring two discs, each containing thirteen first season episodes narrated by Ringo Starr in the original UK format, and an additional disc with extras. Description For the first time ever, all of the original 26 episodes of "Thomas and Friends" are together in this must-have﻿ three DVD disc set! Collectors and new fans of Thomas will love taking a journey back in time to experience Thomas from the very beginning. Join Thomas as he meets Gordon, Percy, Henry, Edward, and all of his favorite friends on the Island of Sodor for the very first time. Disc 1 and Disc 2 are loaded with 13 episodes each. Narrated by Ringo Starr, both parents and kids alike are sure to love every fun-filled minute. All-new features, activities and educational games await discovery on Disc 3, including commentary from Sir Topham Hatt, a read-along story and much, much more! Episodes Disc 1 # Thomas and Gordon # Edward and Gordon # The Sad Story of Henry # Edward, Gordon and Henry # Thomas' Train # Thomas and the Trucks # Thomas and the Breakdown Train # James and the Coaches # Troublesome Trucks # James and the Express # Thomas and the Guard # Thomas Goes Fishing # Thomas, Terence and the Snow Disc 2 # Thomas and Bertie # Tenders and Turntables # Trouble in the Shed # Percy Runs Away # Coal # The Flying Kipper # Whistles and Sneezes # Toby and the Stout Gentleman # Thomas in Trouble # Dirty Objects # Off the Rails # Down the Mine # Thomas' Christmas Party Bonus Features Disc 3 * Sodor Memories * Sir Topham Hatt's Commentary (Thomas and Gordon) * Read Along Story: Thomas and the Naughty Diesel * Build an Engine Game * Who am I? Game Trivia * Despite being released in the US, the episodes use the UK narration. This has resulted in US viewers hearing Sir Topham Hatt being addressed as "The Fat Controller" in an episode for the first time. * This is the first release to feature restored footage. * This is the first US home media release to be seen exclusively on DVD. * This is the only US DVD which contains a full season. Since 2015, Seasons 16-18 were digitally released on iTunes and Amazon and in 2016, the first seven seasons were digitally released on Amazon. Goofs * In the Sodor Memories section: **When Thomas remembers the time he rescued James, he does not say "And because I was so useful, look what happened." Also, when Percy remembers the time he helped Mrs Kyndley, he does not say "Watch what happened." Both lines are present on later DVD releases. **Edward said that he helped Gordon up the hill with some coaches. But in the actual episode, Gordon was pulling trucks. * In the Sir Topham Hatt commentary of Thomas and Gordon: ** Gordon is said to rest at Platform 1, when he actually rests in a siding. ** Thomas is said to position Gordon for his trains, when he actually positions the coaches. ** Edward, Percy and Toby are incorrectly called "main line engines." * In the "Who am I?" game, Clarabel is spelt with an extra "L". Gallery File:TheEarlyYearsBackCover.jpg|Back cover File:TheEarlyYearsboxsetbackcover.png File:TheEarlyYearsboxsetcover.png File:TheEarlyYearsboxsetinlay.png File:TheEarlyYearsdisc1.png|Disc 1 File:TheEarlyYearsdisc2.png|Disc 2 File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3.png|Disc 3 File:TheEarlyYearsDVDdisc1menu.jpg|Disc 1 menu File:TheEarlyYearsDVDdisc1menu1.jpg|Episode Selection Menu Disc 1 File:TheEarlyYearsDVDdisc1menu2.jpg File:TheEarlyYearsDVDdisc1menu3.jpg File:TheEarlyYearsDVDdisc1menu4.jpg File:TheEarlyYearsDVDdisc2menu.jpg|Disc 2 menu File:TheEarlyYearsDVDdisc2menu1.png|Episode Selection Menu Disc 2 File:TheEarlyYearsDVDdisc2menu2.jpg File:TheEarlyYearsDVDdisc2menu3.jpg File:TheEarlyYearsDVDdisc2menu4.jpg File:TheEarlyYearsDVDdisc3menu.jpg|Disc 3 menu File:TheEarlyYearsDVDdisc3menu3.jpg|Sodor Memories File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDMenu9.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDMenu10.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDMenu11.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDMenu12.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDMenu13.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDMenu14.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsDVDdisc3menu2.jpg|Read along File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong14.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong2.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong3.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong4.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong5.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong6.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong7.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong8.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong9.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong10.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong11.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong12.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsReadAlong13.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDMenu4.PNG|Build an Engine Game File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDMenu6.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDMenu7.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDMenu8.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDMenu5.PNG|Who Am I? game File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu9.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu19.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu10.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu20.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu11.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu21.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu12.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu22.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu13.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu23.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu14.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu24.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu15.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu25.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu16.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu26.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu17.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu27.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu18.PNG File:TheEarlyYearsdisc3DVDmenu28.PNG Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases